shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barnaby x MC
Barnaby x MC is the non-binary ship between Barnaby Lee and Jacob's sibling from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Jacob's sibling and Barnaby both started attending Hogwarts in 1984. Barnaby was sorted into Slytherin, while MC may or may not have been sorted into the same house. With the exception of short interactions, the two did not meet until their third year. Originally, MC and Barnaby were not on good terms, as Barnaby was in a gang with bullies Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk. During an encounter in the Potions Classroom early in their third year, Barnaby threatened to vanish all bones in Jacob's sibling's body. After Merula and Ismelda left, MC pointed out that Merula was manipulating him and asked why he was friends with her. Barnaby was about to think about it for a while, but then said he didn't like thinking too much and left. Barnaby continued to be in Merula's gang, while MC befriended Merula's former best friend, Tulip Karasu. One time, Tulip and MC used a dungbomb to get Barnaby and Ismelda away from Merula. Eventually, MC managed to convince Barnaby to join them after defeating him in a duel. Barnaby noticed MC was nicer to him than Merula ever was, and as such enjoyed their company more. Barnaby told MC about his past, such as that his parents were Death Eaters. Barnaby joined MC, Tulip and another friend in entering the Vault of Fear. While there, they faced a boggart, which took the form of Voldemort as that was MC's biggest fear. MC used Riddikulus on it, transforming it into a clown. After this encounter, all four said their worst fears out loud. Barnaby said his worst fear was clowns, and wondered if he was the only one who thought the boggart was more terrifying after Riddikulus had been cast on it. In their fourth year, MC could choose Barnaby to join them in the Forbidden Forest during some quests. Around this time, a Celestial Ball was held for all students in Jacob's sibling's year. Both MC and Barnaby were chosen for the decorating committee lead by Penny Haywood. MC could also choose Barnaby as a date for the ball. If MC chose to do so, Barnaby told them that when he had asked Dumbledore if students could bring dates to the ball, he had secretly hoped MC would be his date. Some time after the Celestial Ball, MC may have had a crush on Barnaby Lee. If MC went to the Celestial Ball with Barnaby, he said MC could confess if they had a crush on him. If MC had a crush on Barnaby, the two went on a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. If MC chose to go to the Celestial Ball with Barnaby but later had a different crush, MC and Barnaby talked in a corridor where Barnaby revealed that he fancied MC. In their fifth year, MC found out Ismelda had a crush on Barnaby after Emily Tyler read Ismelda's diary out loud in front of everyone. Ismelda asked for MC's help to deal with her feelings with Barnaby, and MC helped her confess. In the end, this did not work out. As MC was preventing Ismelda from using a love potion on Barnaby, it turned out Barnaby liked MC. Later, Ismelda asked if MC fancied Barnaby, and MC could optionally say that they did. Barnaby was among the Slytherin students who joined MC in asking the Bloody Baron details about Jacob's Hogwarts life. Later that year, MC went to the Clocktower Courtyard to spend some more time with their friends, including Barnaby. After hanging out, Rowan, apparently possessed, attacked the group and told MC that death was coming to Hogwarts and they had to choose between Rowan and Ben. If MC refused to choose anyone, Rowan cast a spell at MC. Barnaby got in the way and got injured. MC rushed to him and asked if he was alright, to which he responded that he wasn't but he would rather have it be him than MC. Fanon Barnaby is one of the most popular love interest choices for Jacob's sibling, and many players want to date him. The "Crushed" side quest involving Ismelda's crush on Barnaby was originally seen as threat to this potential relationship, but shippers felt relieved after finding out there was an option to fancy Barnaby. Barnaby is also a popular date choice in the "First Date" achievement quest. On AO3, however, the pairing is less common, and is not among the top ships for Jacob's sibling. Fandom FAN FICTION :Barnaby/Jacob's sibling on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : Trivia *This ship can be either het or slash depending on the gender chosen by the player. *Barnaby is the third character MC can fancy in the game, after Penny Haywood and Bill Weasley (based on release date order). **In release date order, Barnaby is the first character who is shown to have feelings for MC. *According to a tweet by the official Hogwarts Mystery Twitter account, Barnaby Lee was the most popular choice as a date in the "First Date" quest as of July 10, 2019, closely followed by Penny Haywood.Who did you pick? Notes and references Navigation